the_glory_frontierfandomcom-20200213-history
Deadeye Cassidy
Description Personality Deadeye's friendly enough. A little rough around the edges, maybe, but she's just lookin' out for her own. Capable, more'n a little headstrong, but genuinely cares about the people around her and tryin' to do the right thing. As one'a the older members of the Guild she has a warm spot for the ones younger than herself, and tends to 'adopt' them. Wicked sense'a dry humor. Appearance Deadeye's one'a those people who looks a lot larger than they are: not to say she's small by any means (5'9") but her presence leaves a big ol' bootmark on a room when she's in it. Doesn't help that she's rarely without her trusty hat to add an inch or two. She keeps her red hair long (sometimes braided), which covers her pointed half-elf ears and the hawk feather tattoo on the back of her neck. That ain't her most recognizable tattoo, neither. On her left forearm writ big is a viper wreathed in laurels with its mouth open, the letters "CH" written on the inside. That one... well. She don't like to talk about it much. It's from her old gang. You usually will find Deadeye with no less than three guns on her at any given time. Notable Companions/Items/Equipment * Desperado '- Magical handcanon. Dwarven masterwork by [[Big Swahn Ronson|'Big Swahn Ronson]]. Its bullets have the potential to both deal brutal damage or heal up wounds. Doesn't much like missin'. Its abilities are called "The Good", "the Bad", and "the Ugly". * Peacekeeper - Old six-shot revolver. Was her father's gun. * Longshot Rifle '- Rifle given to her by Big Swahn at the beginning of Season 1. Has an inscription that reads: ''"Remember where you came from. -B.S.R." * 'Yorcrath's Badge - '''A gold sun with an inscription on each side: one reads "''Juneaux McCready", the other "Deadeye Cassidy". Between the two it says in Draconic: "We wear our scars with pride. They do not define us." * '''Stardust Family Ring '- Given to her by Duncan Stardust after the events of "Deadeye Down". She wears it on a chain around her neck. * '''Spirit -' Deadeye's trusty horse. He's a bit of a dope, but sweet and brave and loyal as a girl could wish for. History '''Pre-Campaign Though Deadeye Cassidy arrived to Teol with nothin' more than a name, a tattoo, an' a pistol, she had a lotta skeletons in her closet. Her real name is Juneaux Bronwyn McCready. Y' probably know that last name from the [[McCready Firearms Company|'McCready Firearms Company']], finest blackpowder weaponsmiths this side 'a [[the Earthrend|'the Earthrend']]. The man that invented the rifle and started up the firearms trade is her daddy, Mr. Marlowe McCready. Juneaux was his third child (Second daughter) from his second marriage to a fine elvish ambassador to [[Taldor|'Taldor']] named Aemynn Ianstina. Little Juneaux and her mother never quite saw eye to eye, which only served to build their relationship into a time bomb: one set off when Aemynn and Marlowe decided that Juneaux needed a proper elvish education at a boardin' school for young ladies. When you’re eleven years old, you’re still young enough to think you know everything; know what’s good from bad, know what’s right from wrong, know what’ll solve yer problems and what’ll make ‘em worse. Girl wrote her parents a note, packed up her things, stole one of her daddy’s pistols, and with a glance over her shoulder at the only home she knew-- Juneaux ran away. It was the last time she ever saw her childhood home. Most kids run away and end up back on their ol’ doorstep a day later. Junie was smart, though, spitfire and stubborn. She ran far as she could for as long as she could, ended up well into [[Araphen|'Araphen']]’s deserts and outside the range of the search parties trawlin’ to bring ‘er home. Cut her pretty hair and stole some clothes and Juneaux McCready was no more-- she became a nameless “hey you”, scrappin’ like a street boy with her pretty lil’ noble’s hands and teachin’ herself to pickpocket the hard way. Didn’t take long before she picked a pocket that picked back: Ezekiel “the Cat” Cassidy, a halfling fella who was a founder of the Copperhead Crag Gang. He laughed and told her she'd done the worst pickpocketin' job he'd ever seen, and Juneaux (bein' a right stubborn idiot and spitfire to boot) sassed him. Luckily, the Cat found himself more endeared to her because of it. He offered her a place to hang her hat, some work, and food. He'd been on the streets when he was her age, Cat explained, and he wanted to be the kinda person he could'a used back then. So little Juneaux found an adoptive dad in the Cat. She took on his name an' he taught her everything: how to shoot, how to pickpocket, how to get around unseen. He kept her in tow an' never let her see the kinda things happening beyond closed doors. She didn’t know much ‘a what was goin’ on with the older folk, but the first year with ‘em passed an’ she didn’t care. She felt like one of the outlaws from the books she read ‘bout cowboys an’ horses an’ sheriffs-- the Copperheads were criminals with a heart ‘a gold, she thought. Her world was shattered when [[Kingpin|'Kingpin']] (the Cat's best friend and partner in founding the Copperheads, a seedy fella who'd fallen from Cat's noble intentions a long while ago) turned on the Cat and killed him in cold blood in the center of Copperhead Crag HQ. Wasn’t ‘till then that she came to see the dark underbelly of the Copperheads’ “legitimate business”: bodies of those who couldn’t pay off debts, opiate shipments and crates full of illegal guns (McCready-made among them), stolen merch still wet with blood. For the first time, the Juneaux realized how deep she’d gotten; and the only way people got out of it again was in a coffin. So she kept her head down, followed orders, shut away her heart'n conscience and volunteered to feed the horses and muck the stables to keep outta Kingpin's way. In the Copperheads you're only as valuable as you are useful, so Junie got pretty handy with a gun; so handy, in fact, she earned herself the name "Deadeye" and worked her way to bein' the boss' favorite hitman. In this time she also befriended Callista, Kingpin's daughter. The two'a them were peas in a pod: playful rivals, best friends, and (when they got a little older) Juneaux found herself flirtin' with romance for the first time. Callista was graceful and strong and fierce and brilliant and wicked. It was hard not to fall for her, even just a little. So Deadeye Cassidy spent her years as a mainstay of the Copperhead gang, hardened herself and became the kind'a killin' machine they wanted her to be. Built up a pile'a bodies, a river of blood on her hands. Until one fateful day, the Kingpin was found murdered with a perfectly placed bullet right between his eyes. Deadeye had been the last seen with 'im, and so suspicions flew as a riot brewed among the gang members. She watched as a full-on firefight broke out, and then got shot herself by the very girl she'd mooned over for so long. When Callista held up an empty syringe where only Deadeye could see and winked... Well. She knew better than to stick around. For a year an' a half Deadeye ran from her old gang, now under Callista's management. She kept running, and running, and running, until she couldn't bear to run no more. There was no life for her like this, no life for her after all the things she'd done. With exhaustion and despair draggin' her into the dirt, Deadeye turned herself in to a sheriff's cell to face judgment for her crimes. She was 25 years old. Now, [[the Sheriff|'the Sheriff']] was a good man. He hadn't had the cleanest'a slates either, even bein' a man of the law. He talked to her, asked why a criminal who'd made a name for herself would go so far as to walk right into certain death at the hands of a judge. Deadeye told him her history with the Copperheads, told him how tired she was, how much she hated herself for all the lives she'd taken, all the cowardly things she'd done to avoid the gang's punishment. The two of them talked for a long while. Deadeye hadn't been runnin' from nothin', however. Soon after she turned herself in the Copperheads followed, guns blazing. They wanted her dead or alive, an' they weren't about to let anyone get in the way. The Sheriff, to Deadeye's surprise, let her out of her cell, handed over her old gun, and showed her a secret passage out of the jail. He told her to look for a man named [[Big Swahn Ronson|'Tallend Glimmersaint']], and that he would help her start a new life. She didn't want to leave him to die, but the Sheriff forced her to go and faced down the oncoming Copperheads alone. Deadeye, from a ladder beneath the floorboards of the Sheriff's office, watched as he was shot and bled out; but not before offering her one last piece of advice. "Ain't no such thing as a life beyon' bein' redeemed. Just like there ain't no such thing as bein' alone in the world. We all stumble and crash and break things. We all kill in a way. It's pickin' yerself up, dust 'n' bruises 'n' pain 'n' all that matters....yer still young...judgin' by your heritage, you got a lot left in ya...just arithmetically speakin'...but if you want the easy way out....you got a gun, don'tcha? But you ain't gonna do that...you always take the hard choice...do it one las' time, kid....do it one las' time...Deadeye...." She escaped through the secret passageway and found the man the Sheriff told her about. He got her new clothes, cleaned her up, and took her on a boat to the new frontier of Teol: a wild and unexplored place, but one where she could start a new life far away from the ashes of her old one. Once she arrived, Big Swahn Ronson helped get started with the Adventurer's Guild and put her fightin' skills to good use. Season 1 - The Boomburst War Deadeye was one of the first wave of adventurers to arrive in [[Havenholdt|'Havenholdt']]'s Guild hall. Though at first she was extremely guarded and cynical, nonetheless she tried her best to go in good faith on the inaugural missions they sent her on. Outta the gate she was was on the squad that encountered the first Boomburst brother, an' came back to find the guild squire strung up with explosives. She was also a part'a the group that uncovered the monoliths, and escaped the caverns with a little help from the Junker-Wyrds. In this time she befriended Lori (more accurately, Lori aggressively befriended her) and one Duncan Stardust. Big Swahn Ronson gave her the Longshot Rifle as they continued the battle against both the Pyromancer's Guild and the Boombursts. One mission found Deadeye on the campaign trail for [[Saesenthessis "Saski" Needlepeak|'Saesenthessis "Saski" Needlepeak']]' '''in 'Estempul. There, she (along with Duncan, Draken, Ludimir, and Manny Quinn) met [[Yorcrath Be'elzendeb|'''Yorcrath]] for the first time, canvassed for Saski, helped stage a benefit concert, and eventually wound up on stage giving a speech to a crowd of humans, Dragonborn, Tieflings, and half-elves. There she spoke about why it's worth having hope for the future: that the world (like people) can change through choosing to act differently every day, every moment, every decision. The speech was interrupted by a man coming after Deadeye's bounty. She escaped. As the Boomburst War unfolded, Deadeye came up against each Boomburst head again and again-- in the end, she roused herself from unconsciousness to sit up and land the killing blow on Cratie Boomburst during the Siege of Havenholdt. Losing Dock In the wake of the war, Deadeye, Duncan, Dock, and Manny Quinn went to go find the last Boomburst brother and bring him back from his prison so he could face justice. In the process the group came across Ignatius (the Ifriti Pyromancer responsible for the death of a town Duncan tried to save), and though they reached an uneasy truce, Duncan threw an ice knife at the man's back in rage at what he had done. In response, the man turned and chopped off Dock's head in one fell blow. That moment... well. That's hard to forget. Season 2 - The Covetooth Reavers Construction One of the first missions Deadeye went on in season two took her to a town full of retired adventurers called _ along with Drakken, Ludimir, Duncan, and two members of [[The Black Death|'The Black Death']]: [[Consanguinity|'Consanguinity']] and Uriel Nightdagger. There they found [[Father Patrim|'Father Patrim']] and [[the Sanatarium|'the Sanatarium']], and after speaking with the Father and seeing the ailing Firbolgs they were sent to take out a threat deeper in the caves where the Sanatarium is hidden. Duncan, having received the Stardust family ring heirloom from Patrim, had a Wild Magic surge that sent his powers out of control. In a display of force he destroyed all of the enemies with little issue, but the experience made Deadeye upset, and drained Duncan (both physically and emotionally). At the local tavern afterwards Deadeye slapped Duncan with her glove ("Don't you make me worry like that again!") and the two of them shared a long hug-- one which Drakken heckled with a callback Deadeye herself had used earlier ("If you like him so much, why don't you date him?") and Deadeye reacted by kissing Duncan on the cheek and walking away. -Ball -the Cure/discovering the cure -with Alkote -events: reacting to Saski's forged rejection on stage, Yorcrath telling her off, finding Duncan having a panic attack after talking with Estelsus, seeing Mag brought back with broken Aius and freaked out Kal Season 3 - The Winds of Spirit's Return Construction Deadeye Down Early into the season of Spirit's Return, Deadeye went missing. She had been captured by a Memoreaper, forced to relive her past as it fed off of her despair and misery. The Guild retraced her steps, walked through her memories, defeated the Memoreaper, and pieced Deadeye's broken mind back together... but the damage had been done. They knew all of the things about her past that she'd so desperately tried to keep secret: her true family name, her cowardice in submitting to the horrible things the Copperheads did, her time spent killin' all sorts of people (guilty and innocent), how she'd been framed and chased out. The Guild reacted to her horrible past deeds with a wide array of responses, but ultimately she was not kicked out (much to her own surprise). This led to many interesting exchanges with Guild members as they all tangled with the discrepancy between the woman they knew and the woman they now understood she had been. -Finding Lori, fighting the medusa. -The house where time kept messing up, trying to stop Iosin from destroying the world for unfulfilled love. -Going to Point's Peak, that first brush with the Shadowfell where they almost lost Siobhan, Ludimir, and Kal. -Fighting the mummy, everyone almost dying. Mag being furious. -Deadeye catatonic with Hedwyn and Ira -Going to the harvest feast, losing half the team to the Shadowfell. -Traveling back to Saltcrest, trying to communicate with the other side. -Helping Hangman's Hollow -Debate over Aius' new body, if a hold person should be put in him as a failsafe. Deadeye sides with Aius. Witnessing the death of the Iron Nine. -Going through the woods to find Dray and the Tavern, reuniting with the Shadowfell Co. If only for a little while. Solving the Bonfire Riddle thanks to Riva and stopping the Rakshasa from getting Alys (Queen of Bugs). -Hearing about Kal and Mag, and volunteering to enter the Shadowfell to save them from Zott. -Vorgahm, saving Barrelia Boomburst -After the battle against Aesturm, Deadeye received a letter from her mother: The McCready family is coming to Teol, they list a time and place to meet, and her mother leaves a note that she is proud of who Junaux has become. She totally does not cry upon reading this. At all. -Also after the end of Spirit's Return, Deadeye and Duncan finally stopped their awkward dance around their mutual feelings and finally kissed. Season 3.5 '''Construction -Deadeye's family was at the Saltcrest dock. Deadeye, as she heads over, spots a woman in the crowd that makes her heart stop-- Callista, in a disguise but recognizeable to Deadeye, who signs to her in thieves' cant that she will be waiting in a warehouse nearby to talk. -After a tearful reunion, the McCreadys finally all reunite-- though Deadeye manages to slight her brother's over-eager fiance, Ada, which makes him mad. She apologizes. Aius and Kal note that Papa McCready is sick, and the sickness pings evil. The family goes to check in to their hotel while Deadeye goes back to confront Callista. -The rest of the Guild stays back on backup, Jareth goes glittersmoke form and hovers in, and Deadeye enters the warehouse. There, Callista is talking to two men: one is the man in the patchwork cloak (Ard), the other is the bounty hunter who once pursued Deadeye back in Estempul. They are working with large, but lightweight gatling gun turrets, and all of them are stamped with two things of note: One is a logo of the McCready coat of arms combined with a snake symbol, the other is the word "Dragonelle". Callista sends the other two away when Deadeye makes herself known. -Callista gets through about 15% of her villain speech before Deadeye punches her in the face, steps on her chest, and points Desperado at her head. When Callista tells her she doesn't have the guts to shoot, Deadeye plants a bullet an inch to the left of her face. The noise and Callista shouting for help bring in the warehouse guards, and Deadeye is forced to flee. -Later she and Duncan reconvene with her family at their hotel, where they find out that Callista ("Calliope Sunspeck") has told the McCready's a completely untrue version of what happened to Deadeye after she left. According to her and a very falsified journal, Juneaux had been traveling with a diplomat being a charitable person and helping the needy. Her friend and mentor, Cat, passed away unfortunately during their travels. Deadeye plays along, because she worries that the horrors of the truth could shock her parents in their already unstable condition. During their conversation, Ada seems to have an eye in the back of her head that no one else catches, Daisy gives Deadeye a book about the creatures of Teol, and Duncan and Deadeye use the book to realize that Ada, Felix's fiance, is a doppelganger. -Deadeye's mother is dying, is asleep for the conversation. Deadeye's father tells her that they want to give her part of the company when both parents pass, as Daisy has forgone her portion and Felix and Callista will inherit the other parts. They also want Deadeye to return to Taldor with them and rejoin the family, leaving Teol and the Adventurer's Guild. After a long conversation, Deadeye and Duncan leave. -A week or two later, Deadeye met with Felix and ended up telling him the truth about her past-- one closely tied to his own, as he had spent the years she was gone trying to track her down (often to violent ends, earning him and his companion Oswald the name "The Scourge of the Wastes"). RP "[https://docs.google.com/document/d/1bGXNN_U3iO2u2rA0mDvySLqpTN5SpjvsWVWA4GAaz5Y/edit?usp=sharing Family Bonding"] '''Season 4 Present -Guild games: Deadeye's first round was against the Silver Spoons, in which she got stunned a lot and almost drowned, but eventually made the final sprint to end the round and win the match. The Papermancers had to check Desperado and approve it for use in the games, which meant that they got the schematics and Deadeye was none the wiser. Second round she participated in was the trial of the Hobgoblins, in which Deadeye had to face some deep fears when Duncan and Christian turned out to be Hobgoblins in disguise (the real Fancy Boys being off in a spa retreat for the day). -Post Guild Games, Kal approached Deadeye to tell her he was leaving for a while. She wasn't happy about it, but wished him luck and gave her hawk feather to him to carry, as a promise to return. -While Sabela, Duncan, Elari, Gerbo, and Brelyna were chasing Scaerva to confront her, Deadeye was back at the Guild Hall. When Duncan was knocked out her enchanted bandanna turned black in sympathetic reaction, which was an upsetting thing to see apropos of what seemed to be nothing. The bandanna only turns black when the one holding the partner bandanna is in mortal peril/made unconscious, so why did Duncan appear back at the Guild Hall like nothing happened, along with everyone else looking hunky dory? This red flag set off a series of suspicions that led her to believe someone is messing with the guild. -In full investigation mode and trusting few, Deadeye put together the team of Gideon, Hedwyn, and Daervon to investigate the building mysteries of the Papermancers, the attacks on Saltcrest's Guilds, and what happened on the night of the black bandanna. They were joined by Temthue, who waltzed into their secret planning meeting with valuable information, and decided to tag along (despite any protests). -The Guild received a requisition for some help guarding a newly-christened train headed from Saltcrest to Crystvale, which Deadeye answered along with Quinn, Jareth, Hedwyn, Vix, and Jean. After a minor scuffle with a rude noble and an angry Quinn, Deadeye went to go help Jareth, who was having a panic attack in the adjacent room. Their heart to heart was interrupted, however, when the train came under attack by troll-centaurs. The party climbed up to the top of the train and met up with Felix, who was already working on fighting off the encroaching herd. After he pulled some seriously crazy double-edged moves (such as punching something with lit bullets and snorting blackpowder to go into a "powder trance"), Felix and Juneaux teamed up and aided the rest of the party in fending off the trolltaurs (also, with the help of a flying T-rex Quinn). The train was damaged, but it came through alright. After the battle Deadeye spent some time with her brother and learned the finer points of how the McCready trains operate. -Having arrived in Crystvale, Deadeye stayed with Felix until it was time to meet up with the party of Hedwyn, Ira, Gideon, Maz, Calemir, and Vix. Soon after they all gathered together, Deadeye spotted Callista in the third floor room of the Crystvale tavern. Not about to let Callista do her shady dealings without knowing something about what she's plotting, Juneaux ran into the Inn and disguised herself as a waitress to try and get close to the room where it was happening. Hedwyn, meanwhile, wildshaped into a mouse and snuck up to listen at the Inn's window. Unfortunately Callista took notice of the cute little mouse and opened the window to take Hedwyn in hand. He sat as she attempted to make an arms deal with some of Crystvale's high-and-mighty (even trying to recruit one to help her make new weapons), but things got hairy when Callista attempted to snap Hedwyn-mouse's neck and feed him to her new associate's pet tarantula. Hedwyn then wildshaped into a giant eagle and attempted to escape (scratching Callista in the process), but Callista was too quick and shot him down using a magical gun and a stake-shooting mechanism that pinned Hed to the ground. Hearing the chaos inside, Deadeye called for backup and burst in guns blazing, trying to save Hedwyn from Callista's overwhelming advantage. Even as the rest of the party rushed into the room Hedwyn was bleeding out, Deadeye was polymorphed and taken by one of Callista's associates, and Callista herself was halfway out a broken window. Even fighting tooth and nail, Hedwyn fell to the blood loss. Ira managed to bring him back from the brink, however, and both Maz and Gideon caught Callista and captured her as a prisoner of the city guard. Vix, meanwhile, went on a blood rampage (giving into her Dhampyr thirst) and took out the remaining enemies, freeing Deadeye of polymorph but getting blood spattered absolutely everywhere. Deadeye got to the broken window in time to see Callista hauled off in chains, but not before Ira confronted her with a push, and blamed her for Hedwyn getting killed. He took her hat (which she had left with him when she put on her disguise), threw it to the ground, and with a purple-red surge of magic from his tattoos-- burnt Deadeye's beloved hat to ashes, along with Mag's feather tucked in the band. Deadeye, speechless and livid, told him "Get out, before I do something I'm gonna regret." Ira ran. -In the aftermath of that disastrous fight, a city guardsman approached Deadeye and told her that "the prisoner" wanted to speak with her. Deadeye went, standing face-to-face with Callista, alone, for the first time since the Warehouse. There, Callista mocked Deadeye and demeaned her, taunting her with her own failure. All Deadeye could bring herself to do was ask a question that had haunted her for years: "Why did you shoot me, all those years ago back in Araphen?" Callista laughed and responded, "Do you think that's when I started hating you? When I shot you? You don't shoot someone you love, Juneaux. You shoot someone you want dead. I had you pegged since the first time our lips touched." Deadeye, devastated and crushed, left. After drinking some whiskey Jett gave her as a gift ("For when potions just won't cut it,") she did what all good cowboys do: picked herself back up, dusted herself off, and got back in the saddle. "Eyes up." -After making contact with Temthue, getting the order to get everyone out of Saltcrest from Aligrax, evading death at the hands of one Auntie Bottles and bringing Mirava Braveclaw into the AG fold, Deadeye and a small band of Guildies escape the city and end up in Haven. The doppels fled Geograhn and Deadeye (along with Mirava, CP, Riva, and Drakken) followed Duncan into his train car. They fought through the train cars to get to the front, where Duncan (with doppels of Blue, Justice, and Felix) was piloting the train to Crystvale. The doppels of Blue and Justice attacked her and she didn't resist, taking all their hits without drawing her gun. Instead, she ran to Duncan and took his face in her hands, desperately trying to convince him to stop the train. He looked swayed but refused, and started shifting into a more monstrous form. Once he looked down and saw his claws, he started questioning his own identity-- allowing Deadeye to convince him to question his orders and stop the train. In the wake of the fight the party arrived at Crystvale. That night, Deadeye and Doppelduncan had a conversation: DoppelDuncan remembered everything Duncan and Deadeye had been through together, and remembered Duncan's feelings for her-- but even though they were only memories, he developed feelings of his own over the weeks that they spent together. He asked her for just one kiss, something to remember when she would return to the original Duncan. She obliged, squeezed his hand, and confirmed that they would save him. Together. RP Bonus Info * Deadeye was once almost brought to justice after getting caught. Callista saved her from the noose as they dropped her down to hang. * Deadeye promised Mag that she would kill her if Mag got controlled by Boresh again. * Thanks to the Fancy Boys, she now has a fantastic wardrobe. * After a conversation with Brelyna and a little bit of help, Deadeye is starting to get in touch with her long-neglected elvish roots and the magic contained therein. Significant Character Relationships/Friendships Friends (+ Nicknames) * Mad Mag the Magpie -''' Maybe Deadeye's closest friend-friend in the Guild. Kindred spirits with dirty hands. "Jingles". * 'Christian Pahldrick -' Despite being nearly the same age, she thinks of him as her little brother. "Spangles". * 'Hedwyn Blackwell -' She's protective of him, being such a gentle'n kind person. Only got moreso after the events of Point's Peak. They bonded over animals. "Sprout". * 'Justice Pahldrick -' Deadeye's mentee in Gunslingin'. "Spitfire". * 'Ira Sil'Naya Vera - '''Also protective of him, though they weren't on the best'a terms until both a' them got knocked down a peg during Point's Peak. Since then, he's another little brother. "Bright Eyes". * 'Brelyna Do'Urden - 'Deadeye's cowboy in training. "Blinky". * '''Lori Burrfoot -' Roommates. Begrudging hug-friends. "Pint Size". * '''Blue Shen - At first reluctant allies, now more recently potential friends. Gave her a hawk feather and made her promise to bring it back from the Shadowfell. "Geronimo". * Yorcrath Be'elzendeb -''' An odd friendship, to be sure, but one that grew thanks to a shared experience with each having once been horrible, having done horrible things. "York". * 'Riva Mithdragta -' Drinking buddies. "Reevs". * 'Siobhan MacCarraig -' Also drinking buddies. "Lush". * 'Kalvorr Trueheart -' She respects him as a fighter, he calls her "Boss Lady". She calls him "Tin Can" or "Tin Man". * 'Aius the Machine -' She looks up to him and respects him. Because she puts so much faith in his moral compass, she's also a little scared of his judgment. "Big Guy". * '''Manny Quinn - Deadeye's pocket buddy. :) * Daervon - A friend and fellow "former" criminal. "Slim". * Gideon Valardon - A friend and occasional horseback riding buddy. "Sunny G". * Big Swahn Ronson -''' Got Deadeye to the Adventurer's Guild when she arrived in Teol. Mentored her in the time after her escape from Araphen. Gave her the Longshot Rifle and Desperado. * 'Dock Foltest - '''One of her first friends from early guild life. She was present at his death. After he passed away, she had a chance to speak to his ghost, and promised to take his daughters back to the Adventurer's Guild. Family (Blood and Adopted) * 'Ezekiel "The Cat" Cassidy (deceased) - 'Deadeye's adoptive father during her early years with the Copperheads. Taught her how to do just about everything. Raised her like his own. Was betrayed and killed by Kingpin. * '''McCready Family - '''Deadeye's biological family. ** '''Marlowe McCready -' Father, inventor most well known for inventing guns and starting the McCready Firearm Company. Well-intentioned genius, but sometimes distant. ** '''Aemynn Ianstina '-' Mother, noble elf diplomat and exemplary lady. Second wife of Marlowe. She and Juneaux used to butt heads over things like being "a lady' and magic lessons and proper elf behavior. ** Felix McCready -''' Older Brother. Proud and headstrong, outgoing type. ** 'Daisy McCready -' Older Sister. Quiet and bookish, smart and prim. Rivals * '''Callista - Childhood friends, turned girlfriends, turned rivals. Callista betrayed Deadeye and pinned Kingpin's murder on her, ultimately causing Deadeye to flee the Copperheads. * Estelsus Brentwood '''- Threatened the Guild and made Duncan have a panic attack. Deadeye hates her damn guts. * '''Iosin the Beloved -''' Deadeye shot her once to try and stop her from doing something stupid. Deadeye feels bad, but is pretty sure Iosin still hates her. "Fishstick". * '''Talvyrae Lolthelyl - '''Deadeye doesn't dislike her so much as pity her (reminds Deadeye of herself before she joined the Guild), but Tal hates Deadeye's guts. "Tall, Dark, an' Creepy". * '''Fishbone - He just annoys her. Boyfriend? Maybe? Person she's Dating? * Duncan Stardust -"Sparkles". They finally got together after a lot of hemming and hawing in the aftermath of the Aesturm battle. * Thomas- "Twinkles". When Duncan got taken by the Papermancers, he was replaced with a doppelganger-- one that believed he was the real Duncan Stardust. Deadeye eventually helped convince him to turn away from his puppetmaster and join them. He still remembers having feelings for Deadeye, but also developed genuine attraction over the weeks they spent together while he was convinced he was the original. Now... Well. We'll see. Accomplishments * Spent her very first session lassoing an evil centaur, jumping on its back, and proceeding to ride it into the ground. * Got the last blow on Cratie Boomburst, final boss of Season 1. Put a bullet between her giant troll eyes. It was High Noon. * Saved Mag's life from her first brush with the Cure, thanks to the help of Ira and Duncan. * Was one of four (along with Duncan, Kal, and Mike) who wielded Gem-Eye Magarm's Blade to end the last boss of Season 2. * Was bequeathed Big Swahn Ronson's masterwork gun, Desperado. * Helped defeat the Mummy in Point's Peak (though the final credit for that goes to Blue Shen and her legendary bag o' beans). * Helped convince the Doppelganger mask (Everettia Agnoli) to give up the mask peacefully - making that the first time the Adventurer's Guild got a mask without killing the host. * Reunited Justice Pahldrick with Dexter Pahldrick after he defeated the Rakshasa in combat, letting them reconcile before he passes. * Got over her damn nerves and kissed Duncan. Trivia * Birthday: July 4th * Zodiac Sign: Cancer * Hogwarts House: Gryffindor * MBTI Type: ISTP * Demiromantic Bisexual * Her combo move with Aius is called "High Noon", where he throws her up into the air so she can take shots from up high. * Originally she was supposed to be a much more suave and charismatic character, having been semi-jokingly based on McCree (from Overwatch). ** What is even funnier is that Desperado's healing bullets make her more like Ana, a different sharpshooting hero from Overwatch. ** At one point in Season 2's finale, Duncan cast Fly on Deadeye and said "Justice rains from above", a catchphrase of yet another Overwatch hero (Pharah). ** When Deadeye scores a critical hit, she has been known to say McCree's catchphrase: "It's High Noon." * The ink used for Deadeye's Copperhead tattoo contains real snake venom. * Deadeye and Kal's combo move where she uses his shield and shoulder to steady her shot is based on a famous scene from Mad Max: Fury Road. * She is scared of ghosts. Featured RP List Held Fire Deadeye/Hedwyn Of Heart and Scale Deadeye/Jill Sign Here, Please Deadeye/Ira Sunset on the Tracks Fenli/Deadeye Whiskey on the Train Deadeye/Riva/Sabela What a Strange Aura You Have Deadeye/CP Reunited Deadeye/Duncan Recovering at the Bar Deadeye/Dray What You Don't Know Might Kill You Deadeye/Duncan Powerful Elf-Ish Ladies Get Deja Vu 2.0 A Small Measure of Piece Deadeye/Brelyna Investigation Squad GO! Deadeye/Daervon/Hedwyn/Gideon/Temthue Secret Secrets Are No Fun Deadeye/Christian/Hedwyn/Gideon Sun's Out Guns Out Deadeye/Gideon A Smoking Gun Hedwyn/Calemir/Deadeye A Gift Once Given Deadeye/Blue Ink Under the Skin Deadeye/Ira Family Bonding Deadeye/Felix Cowboy Lessons Deadeye/Brelyna Coming Clean Deadeye/Daervon The Pursuit of Justice Deadeye/Mouse/Kalvor/Justice Doin' the Thing I'm Shit At Doin' Deadeye/Quinn Kalvor... is DENSE Deadeye/Kalvor/Quinn Powerful Elf-Ish Ladies Sizing Each Other Up Part 2: Electric Boogaloo Deadeye/Talvyrae Roots and Labels Deadeye/Duncan Meet the Pahldricks Pahldrick Sisters/Hedwyn Breaking Bad [News] Kal/Deadeye O Weary Souls Deadeye/Rhiannon Wild and Out Deadeye/Brelyna Birds of a Feather Mag/Deadeye Total Eclipse of the Heart Deadeye/Duncan Powerful Elf-Ish Ladies Sizing Each Other Up Tal/Deadeye On the Road CP/Deadeye You Don't Have to Be a Gun Deadeye/Hedwyn Deadeye in Recovery CP, Hedwyn, Duncan, Aius, Mag, Kal, Yorcrath Deadeye Down Prologue Solo fic My Fair Gunslinger Deadeye/Duncan/CP Practical Magic for Impractical Beginners Deadeye/Duncan/CP The Insomnia Club - For Those Who Cannot Sleep Ensemble Post-Season 2 Finale Hangouts Ensemble Category:PC Category:Characters